Medical robotics manufacturers are developing user interfaces to effectively perform various robot-assisted surgical procedures. The user interfaces may be operated to control robotic catheters and wires in vascular procedures, or the user interfaces may be integrated within other robotic systems to control other suitable devices to perform various surgical procedures. One exemplary user interface may include a joystick device, which can be used to simultaneously control movement of a surgical device with multiple degrees of freedom. Depending on the procedure and the subjective preference of the physician performing the procedure, this joystick may not be considered intuitive or otherwise desirable.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved user interface for a medical robotics system that provides independent and intuitive control of multiple degrees of freedom of surgical instruments.